Festividades
by Higushi
Summary: Capítulo único. Índigo desea pasar el año nuevo junto a su novio Nathaniel, pero los caprichos de Ámber no lo permiten... ¿O si?


**Corazón de Melón pertenece a ChiNoMiko y Beemoov. Yo soy dueña de la trama.**

**¡Disfruten! Los reviews con dirección los responderé con gusto.**

**Festividades**

Nathaniel desvió los ojos para evitar enfrentarse a su novia. Frente a él, Índigo le miraba con decepción a través de sus ojos violeta.

—¿No vendrás? —pregunto Índigo, sin poder evitar sonar decepcionada. Le costaba asimilar del todo que el rubio acabara de decirle que por causa de su hermana, tendría que faltar a casa de ella a celebrar el inicio de año.

—Fue una orden de mi padre —se excusó Nathaniel rápidamente, volteando el rostro para mirarle con pena por la situación—. No le agrada el nuevo novio de Ámber, y me dijo que debía acompañarla a la fiesta que hará él ese día.

Índigo torció la boca en un gesto de desacuerdo. Recordaba perfectamente al novio de la rubia: alto y de cabello negro, actitud ególatra, sonrisa vanidosa y ojos miel que gustaban de mirar los atributos de cualquier chica que pasase. Comprendía perfectamente porqué cualquier padre lo odiaría, pero detestaba que los impulsos de Ámber tuvieran que afectar un día tan especial entre Nathaniel y ella.

—¿Y porque no simplemente le dijo a su hija que no fuera? —cuestionó Índigo de nueva cuenta, haciendo un puchero de indignación. No le gustaba presionar a Nathaniel, pero la situación le frustraba tanto que no pudo evitar cuestionarle.

—Porque es mi padre, sabes que no puede negarse a lo que sea que le pida.

Índigo soltó un suspiro y desvió la mirada. No había más que hacer, sólo resignarse a no abrazar a su novio justo cuando el reloj marcara la hora del nuevo año, o comer las uvas juntos mientras hablan de sus propósitos, menos aun de besarlo mientras los fuegos artificiales iluminan el cielo.

—Vale, entiendo —finalizó Índigo, evitando no parecer tan decepcionada.  
Pero fue en vano, y Nathaniel se odió por no poder hacerla feliz siempre, tal cual se lo prometió el día que comenzaron a salir como pareja.

—Tú sabes que me había ilusionado tanto como tú —consoló Nathaniel, acunando el rostro de ella entre sus manos y obligando a mirarle. Con sus pulgares, le acaricio suavemente las mejillas, rozando sus hebras de cabello rizado y azulado—. No hay algo que desee más, que estar a tu lado en el momento en que suenen las campanas del nuevo año para pedir tenerte siempre a mi lado.

La expresión de Índigo se suavizó y no pudo evitar ruborizarse, asintiendo suavemente antes sus palabras y creyendo ciegamente en ellas. Después de todo, si había algo de lo que ella podía estar segura era que no importaba si no se veían ese día, porque en sus mentes tendrían presente la presencia del otro.

-.-.-.-

Índigo soltó su milésimo suspiro de los últimos diez minutos y miró al cielo, abrazándose mas a si misma para darse un poco de calor extra en medio de la fría noche. Se encontraba en el balcón de su hogar, pasando un momento en solitario para poder despejar su mente y que sus padres no terminaran de descubrir su casi evidente nostalgia por no tener a Nathaniel a su lado.

Habían terminado de cenar hacía una hora. Aunque sus primos pequeños lograron distraerla entre juegos, y sus tíos con anécdotas divertidas, el recuerdo de Nathaniel no le permitía disfrutar del todo la fiesta. Faltaban casi diez minutos para doce y media. Aun se veían los fuegos multicolores adornar el cielo y llenándolo de vida por unos segundos antes de extinguirse, lo que provocó en la chica un nuevo suspiro. Justo estaba recriminándose por su pesimista actitud, cuando estuchó el ruido de la puerta corrediza siendo desplazada.

—¿Interrumpo?

La reacción de Índigo ante el sonido de esa voz fue como un resorte en su cuerpo: dio un respingo involuntario y giró el rostro tan rápido que pudo haberse lastimado; pero poco le importó cuando lo vio ahí, parado a pocos metros de ella y sonriendo con dulzura.

—Nathaniel… —susurró Índigo de manera ahogada, recién descubriendo que sus ojos estaban húmedos por la emoción, más no soltó lágrimas por temor a estropear el momento.

El se rió de manera suave, enternecido ante el estado de ella.

—¿Es muy tarde para desear feliz año?

Índigo soltó una risa melodiosa y salió corriendo en dirección hacia los brazos de él, que la esperaban ansiosos por fundirse en un abrazo lleno de emoción y entrega.

—Es el momento perfecto —dijo Índigo, mirándole con alegría a centímetros de su rostro, segundos antes que Nathaniel se acercara para besarle, rodeados del alegre ruido de los juegos artificiales aun explotando en el cielo.


End file.
